Orphanage of Anime and Manga
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Welcome dear readers, and witness some of your favorite anime characters as children!


"Welcome to Mama Mysties House Of Adorable Orphans Who Were Abandoned But Will Be Loved By Me!" Lieutenant Myst declared joyfully.

"Don't you think you need to shorten that title?" Master Shorty grumbled as they strode forward, trying to dislodge a crying, needy toddler Yuki from her leg. "Let go of me you cutie!"

Meet Two Year Old Yuki Sohma. Character Information: From the anime series Fruits Baskets and manga Fruits Baskets. Cute and innocent as a child. Had a rough past in which he was cursed by the Chinese Zodiac, the Rat. He was abandoned and left alone, which is why he is in the Mama Mysties House of Adorable Orphans Who Were Abandoned But Will Be Loved By Me. (Or MMHOAOWWABWBLBM for short.) Yes, the short title is longer then the actual title.

Let us take a moment, dear readers and fans alike. Think of your favorite character, and imagine them as a vulnerable, innocent child. Gushing now? Well, there is such a place where your favorite characters, or at least, some of them, reside in, safe from the outside world.

"Don't hurt him!" Lieutenant Myst shrieked, snatching the black haired toddler from the other author.

"I would never dream of hurting him," Master Shorty said with a huff. "He's actually the only kid I really like."

"Shorty!" a child's voice called out suddenly, catching both author's attention. Both turned to look at child Levi crawling towards them.

Meet Eight Year Old Levi Ackerman. Character Information: From the anime and manga series Attack on Titan. Adorable as a child, yet still somehow retains that glare into adulthood. Once Humanity's Strongest, now Humanity's Cutest.

"And that one too," Master Shorty admitted.

"Give him to me!" Lieutenant Myst snapped, snatching Yuki before picking up a child Levi. "We only have three pages of this story to present our case, so use it wisely!"

Master Shorty frowned as they placed their hands on their hips. "And what is our case again? I got dragged into this mess because of you anyway." Master Shorty stopped to stare at Yuki who cooed at her. "Except you, you're adorable and so innocent. What ever happened to you!?"

"I cold," Ultear suddenly stated, sucking her thumb. She blinked her dark eyes, her dark, almost purple hair shining.

Meet Ultear Milkovich: Character Information: From the anime and manga Fairy Tale. A powerful woman who used too much magic to save everyone else. She has had a tragic and difficult life and is now in the MMHOAOWWABWBLBM.

"I not cold!" Yuki squeaked happily.

"So cute!" Master Shorty gushed.

"That's the specific reason why we need to plead our case!" Lieutenant Myst declared. "There are so many anime and manga children who are put in such horrible conditions! That is why I am here to help them! Poor little Yuki has suffered both physically and mentally by his own family! How tragic!"

"So tragic," Master Shorty agreed.

"And this little pumpkin!" Myst declared, holding up a little Levi who was blinking in surprise. "His mother died when he was just a wee little child, and his uncle took him in and taught him how to kill, and then left him in the streets! Hardship has come his way throughout life. Tragic!"

"Really tragic," Master Shorty declared.

"And what of Ultear!" Lieutenant Myst demanded pulling the little girl close. "She became an old woman to save everyone and ages faster than the normal person. Heartbreaking!"

"Oh, my heart hurts," Master Shorty said.

"And let us not forget this angel from Heaven!" Lieutenant Myst declared, holding up a baby Bertholdt. Bertholdt choed as he stared at his surroundings in awe.

Meet Baby Bertholdt Hoover: Character Information: From the anime and manga Attack on Titan. He is a Titan Shifter and one of the main antagonists. Betraying his comrades, he is a conflicted soul who is forced to do evil in order to get back home.

"Does this look like the face of evil?" Lieutenant Myst demanded as she displayed baby Bertholdt's big, brown eyes.

Master Shorty shook their head. "Nuh uh."

"I cuter," Ultear said, still sucking her thumb. In that moment, baby Bertholdt shot her a look as if to say 'want to bet?'

"You Titan, I have magic," Ultear pointed out in her baby talk.

Bertholdt just clapped his baby hands while kicking his feet.

"We demand that all the little anime and manga children, both great and small, come to us and seek safety!" Myst said.

"Preach it!" Master Shorty said, raising a fist. However, they looked down when Ultear tugged on their black cape.

"I hungry," Ultear said, suckign her thumb.

Master Shorty sighed. "Myst! Your kid is hungry!"

"Coming!" Myst shouted, rushing forward with Bertholdt in her arms. "Here! Hold him!" She passed Bertholdt over to a startled Master Shorty before picking Ultear up and carrying her away. "Come along sweetie! We will get you some mashed yams!"

"Give her mashed avocados!" Master Shorty shouted. "They're better for babies."

"Fine," Myst reluctantly agreed. "Oh, and put in a movie for Levi, Bertholdt, and Yuki."

Master Shorty sighed. "Fine. But no Disney movies. They teach you that dreams come true and love at first sight."

"Dreams don't come true?" Yuki asked with wide, horrified eyes.

Master Shorty got down to Yuki's eye level. "Nope, not in the real world." They paused. "Well, only mine do."

"Stop ruining their childhood with your logic!" Lieutenant Myst shouted from the orphanage kitchen.

"I'm preparing them for life!" Master Shorty replied back, holding baby Bertholdt.

"And make sure Levi doesn't ty to clean everything again!"

Master Shorty rolled their eyes. "Easy. You think I can't watch one kid?" They suddenly frowned when they noticed that Levi was indeed missing. "Um, Levi?"

"Dirty," came a small, tiny voice.

Still holding Bertholdt, Master Shorty scrambled in the direction of where the voice was coming from. They soon found Levi scrubbing at the floors, looking as innocent as ever.

"Come here you little stinker," Master Shorty muttered, grabbing Levi.

"Not stinky," Levi protested. "I clean!"

"Yeah, you smell like bleach," Master Shorty grumbled.

"Here," Lieutenant Myst declared, holding up a bunch of papers in her arms.

Master Shorty grumbled as they tried to balance holding both Bertholdt and Levi while trying not to spill the papers. "What are these?"

"More applications!" Lieutenant Myst declared. "More anime children are coming to the orphanage!"

Master Shorty blanched in horror. "More?"

Yes, dear readers and fans alike. Imagine a place where all your favorite characters come and dwell in peace for all to see. Wish it were real, right?

* * *

 **A/N: I normally do not do this, but I owed two certain certain authors a favor. As there are two Attack on Titan characters, this will be labeled as an Attack on Titan fanfic.**


End file.
